confessions
by FuffyLover89
Summary: this is a femslash so if you dont like it i advise you not to read. this is my first harry potter fic and no sum. Hermione/Ginny later Hermione/OC. ive edited all of my chapters thus far and made them better ch3 coming soon
1. Diary EntryHermione

**Confessions**

Prologue

Declaimer: I do not own Harry potter J K Rowling does. This is my first Harry potter fic so read and tell me what you think.

-Hermione's POV-

**Dear Diary,**

**I was in the Common Room finishing or at least trying to finish my Charms homework. Because for some reason a certain redhead kept invading my thoughts. If your wondering who I'm writing about it Ginny. Yeah that's right Ginny my best friend's little sister. Some might have thought that I would've ended up falling for Ron or even Harry. But alas I have fallen for Ginny instead. You really can't help whom you fall for, she's the first person I've ever truly fallen for since… Well since Tori died she was my first love. I miss her it's been three years now… Anyway back to what I was writing about… I wasn't surprised though I knew that I had feeling for Ginny since my fourth year here at Hogwarts. Though I had pushed them away because I was still mourning the death of my late girlfriend Tori. I didn't realize my true feeling for her until my fifth year here at Hogwarts, her fourth. **

**Well must be off got to finish my charms essay for Professor Flickwick.**

**Hermione Granger**


	2. Chapter 1 Confessions

**Chapter 1: Confession**

Declaimer: I don't own any of the harry potter characters. Also this is a femslash so if you don't like it I advise you not to read.

Thank you

(Hermione's POV)

I'd just finished locking my diary when I heard someone coming downstairs. I placed my diary in my bag together with the rest of my work knowing that I wouldn't be able to finish it any time soon. 'Oh well I've got until next week to-' my thoughts were cut off when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and jumped. "Jumpy are we?" I heard a familiar voice say its owner the one that has been plaguing my thoughts. "No you just startled me that's all," I said trying to contain form blushing at how close she was. Moving away she sat in an armchair across from me, "So you couldn't sleep either?" Ginny asked sitting back. "No I've had a lot on my mind lately that I haven't been able to get much sleep," I replied softly. "Same here, I have my OWLs coming up and the tension and stress are driving me crazy. I've been trying to relax, but with all the studying and all I really haven't had much time to relax except maybe at night," she explained wearily, "So 'Mione what's on your mind?" 'You' I thought before answering "School, work, the usual," I stated looking away from her into the fire. It wasn't a lie but it wasn't completely true either. Because if I told her what was really on my mind shed probably hate me and I really don't want to mess up our friendship and lose her.

(Ginny's POV)

I could tell that she wasn't telling me everything by the way she was acting. Even though I wasn't lying about my exams they are the least of my worries. Now had I told her what was really on my mind she'd hate me for sure. Because it was she that was really on my mind and the thoughts of her that weren't allowing me to sleep.

The thing is I've had feeling for her since my third year here at Hogwarts. That being the reason I came down here to tell here how I feel. 'Well it's now or never,' I told myself. I got up off the chair and walked over to Hermione, she looked up when I stopped in front of her.

"Hermione?"

"Yes."

"There's something I need to tell you, but before I do I need you to promise me you'd hear me out first, okay?"

"Yea, sure Gin you know you can tell me anything," she reassured looking up at me.

'Okay' I thought sitting down beside her, 'here goes nothing,' I looked into those chocolate brown eyes that sent shiver down my spine.

"Hermione I'm in love with you," she opened her mouth to say some thing but I stopped her before she could say anything. "Hear me out, I always have since my third year here, and if you don't feel the s-" I was cut off when I felt her lips against mine I practically melted into her arms. It felt like hours before we broke apart though it was only a few minutes. "I love you too," she said almost as breathless as I was. Grinning I leaned in to kiss her again when we heard someone coming down the steps. "What are you two still doing up?" We shot apart faster than two bats out of hell. "We were just talking Harry," Hermione said turning to face him blushing at almost being caught. "Anyway," I said interrupting them, "I was just about to go to bed you coming 'Mione?" Getting up Hermione nodded, "Yea me too, I'll see you in the morning Harry g'night," She said following me up to the dorms. "So your room or mine?" I asked seductively "Mine" She whispered. Being Head Girl Hermione had her own room just above the 7th year dorms.

-Hermione's Room- (Normal POV)

After closing the door Hermione turned and leaned against the door only to feel Ginny's warm soft lips against her own the second she turned around. Her hand caressing her lower back as she pulled her towards the bed. She laid her down on the bed gently without breaking the kiss. They were like that for a while kissing and exploring each other's bodies. Ginny started to unbutton Hermione's shirt, but was stopped before she could remove it. "Wait," Hermione breathed, "don't you think we're going a little too fast?" Ginny got up straddling her, "Yea, your right." looking up at the youngest Weasley Hermione moved her hands so they rested on her waist, "I mean we just got together right? So what's the rush?" the brunette asked caressing Ginny's waist. Ginny nodded and shifted so that she lay next to Hermione, "G'night 'Mione," she whispered cuddling up to her lover. Wrapping her arm around the young redhead's waist, she pulled her close as they fell asleep in a peaceful slumber.

-End Chapter 1-

So what do you think so far? Sorry it took so long to update. Please RR and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 2 New Arrival

AN: I've edited this chapter so its longer some things might not make sense now but they will later on in the story so please RR and tell me what you think. No flames please.

Disclaimer in Prologue.

Chapter 2 new arrival

-Next morning- great hall

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" the headmaster announced getting everyone's attention. "We have a new student today. She arrived early this morning, transferring from Salem Academy in the U.S. So may I introduce to you Miss Raiden Jemynis." Upon hearing her name Raiden entered the great hall. She wore the standard school robes but instead of cloth hers were made up of special customized leather. Underneath she wore a white school shirt and black leather vest made of the same material. Her black pants were also made from the same leather. She wore black sunglasses to conceal and protect her eyes, of which were demonic at the moment. Her robes hid her tail and her ears were covered by the black bandana she always wore.

When she reached the front of the hall she smiled at the headmaster revealing two-quarter inch fangs.

"Good morning Professor."

"Yes, well if you'll have a seat on the stool so that we may sort you." She sat on the stool that McGonagall had brought out and had the sorting hat placed on her head. _'Hmmm…difficult very difficult…you have courage, great courage at that. You are also clever, very clever, but you have a great darkness within you. You would do well in Slytherin to harness that power. But with your courage and will you would do well in Gryffindor…hmmm…difficult very difficult. _"WELL BETTER BE GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted after about five minutes.

No one said anything after she took a seat at the end of the Gryffindor table. After receiving her schedule from the Gryffindor head of house at the end of breakfast she left for her first class.

-Hallway to DADA-

"Hey Harry have you finished your essay for Professor Blaine yet?" Ron asked walking up to him. "I'm almost done with it why?" "Well I haven't started mine yet and it's due tomorrow," Ron explained turning to Harry, "can you help me out please?" the redhead begged. "Well…alright but you can't copy word for word," Harry conceded. "And practice is at 1:00 Saturday. Make sure to tell the rest of the team."

As they neared the DADA classroom they found everyone still outside the classroom. Spotting Hermione Harry walked up to her,

"Hey 'Mione why is everyone still outside?" Harry asked approaching her.

"I don't know… the door is locked."

"EVERYONE!" upon hearing the Professor's voice the class turned to her. "Today we will be conducting class outside so if you'll please follow me."

-Outside-

The class was lead to an open field where a ring was set up. "Now today we will be learning how to use hand-to-hand magical combat. It is a bit like wandless magic but instead of performing spells you will be using your magic as your strength. For with each blow that comes in contact your opponent its strength will increase depending on the amount magic you put in to it," she explained.

"The spell is a non-verbal as well as a wandless since the magic will be going directly to you hands. If performed correctly you will feel a warm sensation in your hands as they start to glow. Depending on your level of magic each of you will have a different level of glow." Turning away from the class she conjured a twelve by two by four-foot thick block of cement. Turning back around she started to explain the levels of glow. "There are ten levels of this type of magic, each level glows a different color." She started. "1-gray; 2-pink; 3-black and so on. Now the strength of you magic depends on the level of you glow. Levels 5-10 will be able to cause the most damage to their opponent and literally obliterate this block here," she explained pointing to the block behind her. Levels 3 and 4 will be able to do some damage but not much. Finally levels 1 and 2 are for defensive use only."

Turning away from the class she removed her robe to reveal a black dragon hide vest. "Umm… Professor?" Hermione asked,

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"Can the 'Manus' spell once performed be use to deflect other spells, hexes and other such magic directed at oneself?"

"Yes it can be used to deflect most major and minor spells, jinxes, hexes, and curses. Including the Imperious and Cruciartous curses, but it cannot stop the killing curse." She explained slipping on a pair of fingerless leather gloves.

She then positioned herself in an offensive stance in front of the block. Within seconds her hands began to glow a pure white. Powering up her right hand and using all of her weight she threw a power packed punch that literally obliterated the block all that was left was dust and bits of rock.

"That is what a level ten at ten percent of their power can do. Now there are other types of 'Manus' spells the one that you've just witness is known as the 'Manus Vires' which when translated means _Hand Strength. _The others are Manus incendia (fire), Manus Ventus (Wind/Air), Manus Aqua (Water), and Manus Terra (Earth). These of which you will be learning about in our next class." After dusting off her gloves she slipped them off and turned to the class. "Today we will be testing your levels. So if you will, please when I call your name come up and I'll have you perform the spell and determine your 'Manus' level." Instructed the Professor.

-Hallway after class-

"Did you see the look on Malfoy's face when the professor said that he was only at a level three black!" Ron exclaimed as they walked into the common room. "Yea and when he found out that I was at a level eight gold?" Harry added. "You didn't do so bad yourself Mione being at a level seven silver."

"So Ron what level are you at?" her Mione asked.

Level five red just barely border line," he answered proudly.

-Gryffindor Common Room-

+New Day +

Hermione was sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace thinking about the dream she had about Tori a few nights ago though it was more of a memory. She only had these dreams when the anniversary of Tori's death was near. Reaching into the inside pocket of her robe she pull out a picture of her and Tori that she kept with her at all times. It was taken the day that she was shipped off to war. Tori was dressed in her camouflage uniform holding Hermione from behind. As they smiled to the camera. "Who's that?" a familiar female voice asked startling her out of her thoughts. "No one," She said. Quickly putting away the picture before Ginny could take a good look at it. "Mione, what's wrong? You've been avoiding my for the past three days and won't talk to anyone except for Raiden what's going on?" Ginny asked concerned about her girlfriend. Before She could answer Raiden came down from the dorms carrying two over night bags and interrupted them. "Hey Mya ready to go?" she asked. "Go? Go where?" Ginny asked slightly panicked. "We're going to the States to visit my sister's grave. Didn't Hermione tell you?" Raiden asked setting down the bags. "No, and why would she want to go with you any way? She barely knows you?" Ginny spat getting extremely irritated for not knowing what was going on. "You didn't tell her did you?" Raiden stated more than asked the young brunette. Hermione looked away and shook her head feeling guilty for withholding information. "Told me what?" Ginny asked frustrated. "Hermione and my sister Tori dated for a while before She passed away a few years ago." Raiden explained picking up the bags. "Tomorrow is the anniversary of her death." Hermione said softly "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Gin but I promise that we will talk about this when we get back ok?" Hermione said then followed Raiden out into the corridor.

-End Chapter Two-


End file.
